Yes, We're Doing Time Travel; Problem?
The fifteenth and final episode of season 2. The rest you'll have to see. Enjoy! ;) Script *(NH is eating at the kitchen table.) *'NH': Ugh, these chairs are so hard. Mind getting me a skirt for comfort? *'Rack': Didn't you already wear a skirt before? *'NH': I did......... hm......... *(Cut to NH walking in town.) *'NH': Ooh, a bug! *(NH eats the bug.) *'US': NY? Why are you eating a bug? Didn't you already do that? *'NH': You're right........ *(Cut to NH discussing his new plan to Rig.) *'NH': And then we'll say..... YES, CREAMED CORN TUESDAYS IS A VERY HAPPY DAY. (covers mouth) *'Rig': That sounds like the best plan ever! But I think it's already been done....... *'NH': What's going on with me? *(NH walks away and is by himself.) *'NH': What disease is attacking me? I want to be of (Rolling tongue) royalty. Ugh, there it goes again! Hm.............. of course, why didn't I think of this!? My brain must be desperate for new, funny lines, and so I am slowly growing bland and my brain resorts to using material I have already used! Yes! But, what shall I do to cure it? CREAMED CORN! Ugh. Hm........ (snaps finger) a-ha! *(Later. NH unveils his newest invention to Rack, US and Rig.) *'NH': Behold, the fail brick! Uh, I mean........ my time machine! *(NH takes off the sheet, revealing said invention.) *'US': Yes, because that hasn't been done before..... *'NH': Yes, it is very cliche, but I need it in order to no longer stay bland and because whoa, I see what US means about that "butt groove". Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ugh! And because I need to stay fresh. I'm bringing you all too so you do not meet the same fate. *'Rack': But wait, if we steal from ourselves from the future, isn't it not stealing since we still have to make up the ideas regardless since we still have to come up with those ideas at some point. *'US': You think too hard. *'NH': Anyway.......... do you all agree? *'US': Do you know how to drive, NY? *'NH': Yerp. I got mah license today. (shows it, and puts it in fur pocket) *'Rack': I don't want to be stale like food....... *'Rig': Okie dokie! *'US': Sure. I got nothing else to do. *'NH': Alright, now let's burn them! Get them out of my sight! I think we should hurry............ *(The four decide to get into the machine.) *'NH': Now let's look at my fanny! Ugh, you know what I mean. *(Rig is looking at NH's butt.) *'Rig': Hm......... it's so fluffy! *(Rack and US have unamused expressions.) *(NH presses the button, but it does not work.) *'NH': Come on, Russian roulette! Ugh! *(NH presses it multiple times and it still does not work.) *'Rig': Deja vu........ *(The four then get out of it.) *'NH': I don't know how the suit's sticking to my fur. Ugh, I mean I don't know how that didn't work! *'Rig': I guess we should find another one then? *'NH': (facepalm): There isn't any squirrels left. *'Rig': WHAT?! *'NH': Ugh! I meant time machines! *'Rig': (breathing): Don't give me a heart attack! *'Rack': Wait, we're gonna try to go back to the future? *'NH': Ssh, we don't need a lawsuit. *'US': Well I guess we should search for one. *(A montage begins to play of the gang trying to search for a time machine but all fail.) *'US': If we're gonna find one, what's the time machine gonna look like? *'Rack': Maybe a unique vehicle, particularly from the 1980's. *'NH': What did I just say?! *'Rig': Ooh, a see a black holey! *(Close up of the black hole.) *'NH': A plot hole? Really? *'US': It's the only way this episode will actually be good. Besides, this is coming from "Now let's look at my fanny!" *'NH': It never was. And SILENCE! *'Rack': Break it up! We can do this backstage later! *'NH': Fine. *(They all jump into the hole.) *'NH': Rig, are you sure we're buying dirt? I mean, going to the future? *'Rig': Yep, at least I think so. Hm....... maybe. I'm not sure......... maybe I picked the wrong one where the people never-endingly fall. But I may be wrong! (tongue sticks out) *(Rack, NH and US all gulp.) *'Rack': How long does it take to get there? *'Rig': About............ an hour, I think. Maybe two. No........... ten. Maybe 24. Maybe 100,000. Not sure. *'NH': Well what shall we do in the meantime? MUSKLES! *'Rig': Yay, you do agree with me! *'NH': I didn't say that! *'Rack': Let's sing songs! *'NH': YES, LET'S! DARN IT! *(A montage plays of the gang doing activities in the hole.) *'NH': (exhausted): Are we almost there? We've had the same background for 5 minutes! *'US': Ssh! *'Rack': Budget cuts. *'NH': We wouldn't have any if a certain mayor would stop styling her hair for hours on end! *'Rack': Guys, do this backstage later! *'US': Dat's right! And hair like this needs time and patience. *'NH': Ooh, idea! Quick, divide by zero! *(The gang divide by zero; a wormhole appears; the background changes and the four fall out of the black hole, with the hole disappearing.) *'NH': Ugh, my bass hurts really bad. *'US': Didn't you already say that? *'NH': Oh no, we better be quick! *'Rig': I told ya so! *'NH': Well we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my brilliant spleen. Darn it! *'Rig': Ooh, can I eat it? *'NH': We should hurry before it's too late....... *'Rig': It doesn't look much different in the future. *'NH': Oh dear, that must mean we'll go bland soon! *'Rig': Ooh, grass! *(Rig rolls around in the grass.) *'Rack': But wait, if we change anything in the future, then we'd have clones and get more and more if we keep screwing up! *'US': You need to go outside more. *(The gang from the future notices them in the past.) *'???': No way! That's us from the past! *(The walk over to the present gang.) *'Present NH': Ha ha, you have white hair! *'Present Rack': It runs in the family............ (notices NH's future): Oh, and does that run in your family? *(Close up of future NH, who is hairless.) *'Present NH': Good point..... *'Future Rack': Well I think it's pointless to introduce ourselves. (laughs) *(The Rack's shake hands, the NH's attempt to, but say "Psyche!", the US's both eat food, and the Rig's both stick their tongues out.) *'Present NH': Why did you shave off all our fur?! *'Future NH': I wanted a bigger breeze, and the girl wolves like hairless wolves more. *clicks tongue* *'Present US': WHY AM I FAT?! *'Future US': (eating): The babies and constant eating did it. *'Present US': WHAT ARE THE BABIES NAMES?! *'Future US': They are-. *(Future Rig pushes her out of the way.) *'Rig's': '' Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Roll it, Pat it and mark it with B, Put it in the oven for baby and me. Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Roll it up, roll it up; And throw it in a pan! Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Roll it up, roll it up; Put it in a pan; And toss it in the oven as fast as you can!'' *'Present NH': How do they look the same? Never mind......... So, uh, how about the good lines? *'Future NH': Oh, those? We've lost those long ago. *'Present NH': Oh no... it's even faster than I thought! *'Present Rig': Ooh, I have an idea! *'Present NH': This oughta be good. *'Present Rig': (brings out chalkboard; doodles drawings of the gang and the situations on the board): Okay, so this is us when we have good lines, right? (points at the gang in the present): Well if we go down here........ (points to them as incredibly boring): Then we'd be dull and not have any good lines. Now you may think we could just go back in time, but we can't, we lost our plot hole. But, I think I know how to bring it back. If we draw a black, dark circle, it'll summon it back and we can go back to the present. (sticks tongue out, pushes away chalkboard) *(Everyone (Present NH especially) have shocked expressions.) *(Rig draws a dark, black, circle, and the black hole returns.) *'Rig': Told ya so! *'NH': Well let's get........ when did this parasite get here?! Get off! *starts running after it* Yeah, I'm gonna show you, prepare to enjoy the green taste of my teeth! *'Rack': What are you doing?! We need to stay on track! *'NH': In a second, I need to destroy this parasite. *'US': At least re-using lines equals less work. *(They all jump in the hole.) *(They get out, but it's even farther in the future.) *'NH': Why you lie?! *'Rig': Oopsie, I must've made a miscalculation. *'Rack': Well I guess we'll see how we are here........ *(The present gang notice the older future gang; future Rack is very old looking, future NH is just sleeping, future US is so obese her stomach is the size of a gigantic ball, and future Rig still amazingly looks the same as present Rig.) *'Rack': ............Never mind. *'Rig': Aw, I wanted to see future future me. *'NH': (digging dirt): I'm a puppy! Where did I put my bone?! I wanna show the other wolf pups this puppy has a bigger bone than them! (runs around) Running's fun! *'US': You think NY lost it? *'Rack': Yep. *'NH': I want to take a mud bath! *(Rack notices the hole is going away.) *'Rack': Oh no! Guys, let's hurry! *'Rig & NH': Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man.............. *'US': Do lamps still exist in the future? *'Rack': Oh n-. *(Suddenly, NH's hand appears and clicks a remote; the credits roll, with the cats speaking in voice over.) *'US': What the?! NY, why did you do that? *'NH': Gotta love the rest button. *'Rack': No offense or anything, but I don't think that was the was the best way to end season 2. *'US': I agree with Raclk. Lame! *'Rig': I agree-sies. Thanks for ruining the season finale, NH! *'NH': So you're telling me you'd rather be trapped in the future than continue doing the show? *'Rack': Yes. *'US': Yep. *'Rig': Yepsies! *'NH': Well too bad! Muhahahahhahahah! *(NH points the remote to the credits, making them disappear, and then point to the viewer, with NH's hand and the remote disappearing.) *'THE END'. Credits Starring *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *Utter solitude as US *Rigbybestie1510 as Rig Writing *Written by: Rackliffelikespurple and New Heathera Thanks To New Heathera, Utter solitude and Rigbybestie1510 for being the inspirations for the corresponding characters. Other I think this is a decent finale. Darn writer's block struck me during the writing, so my sincerest apologies if this is not the best quality. I think it's still good though. Thanks for reading! :D Category:Episodes